


Ice Cubes

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [53]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Ice Cubes

**Ice Cubes**

**Prompt:** Heat wave

**Word Count:** 309

**Characters:** Regina/Robin

**Rating:** PG

Regina lay on the cool kitchen floor in just a tank top and a pair of shorts. The air conditioner broke down just as the hottest days of summer approached.

She could have just camped out at her office. It would have been a lot cooler than sitting on the kitchen floor.   

There was a knock at the back door. Regina called out for them to enter.

Robin walked in and looked at her on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"It’s the coolest place in the damn house." Regina fanned herself. "I'm beginning to wish Elsa had stayed in town."

"I thought the mayor controlled the weather." Robin laughed. Robin pulled off his shirt and his boots.

"I wish." Regina sighed.

He walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer. He took out a few cubes of ice and sat down next to Regina. He handed her a cube.

"What's this for?" Regina took the ice cube and glared at it.

"Suck on it." Robin grinned and started to suck on the ice cube.

Regina sat up and raised an eyebrow at him then she grinned mischievously.

Regina ran the ice cube down between her breasts and then she licked it. She glanced over at Robin to see if he was watching. She ran the ice cube over her knee just for good measure.

Robin watched her with interest. He swallowed hard as she ran the ice cube along her collar bone.

"You're right. This is helping." Regina licked the ice cube again.

Robin threw his ice cube across the floor. He lunged forward and pulled her into his arms.

"Robin!" Regina swatted at his arms. "It’s too hot."

"And so are you." Robin kissed her slowly and passionately before he picked her up and carried her upstairs to get them both even hotter.


End file.
